Nissan Skyline
, a racing variant of the R34 Skyline GT-R.]] The Nissan Skyline (スカイライン in Japanese) is a line of compact cars (evolved to mid-size car during 1989-2002 and later, as a compact executive car from 2003 onwards, along with a mini SUV variants for 2009 onwards) originally produced by the Japanese carmaker Prince Motor Company starting in 1957 and subsequently by Nissan after the two companies merged in 1966. It is currently available in either coupé, or sedan body styles, and are most commonly known by their round brake lights, with the wagon form being dropped in 1989 with the introduction of the R32 platform. Iterations R30 to R34 of the Skyline are still popular tuner cars for Japanese car enthusiasts from the 1980s to today, especially with available features such as straight-6 engines, turbochargers, and the high-performance GT-R trim.1 While not distributed in the United States, the Skyline's prominence in video games, movies and magazines resulted in many such cars being imported there from 1999 to late 2005, after Motorex petitioned the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration to allow 1990-1999 GT-Rs and GTSs to be imported, at the condition that they were modified to meet United States Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards. The Skyline eventually discarded the "R" code completely, in favor of a new code, the "V". The V-series Skyline bear a resemble to the Nissan 350Z, right down to having a V35 Skyline 350GT equipped with the same powerplant as the 350Z (i.e. a VQ35DE, a 3.5-liter DOHC V6). These Skylines are later badged as the Infiniti G series in the United States. Several variants of the Nissan Skyline have appeared since the first Gran Turismo game. Body and Chassis Styles *Compact car (1957-1989) *Mid-size (1989-2002)/Sport compact (GT-R/Coupes) *Compact executive car (2003-present, sedan and coupe), Mini crossover SUV (2009-present, Infiniti G-based) Pictures Nissan SKYLINE Sport Coupe (BLRA-3) '62.jpg|Nissan SKYLINE Sport Coupe (BLRA-3) '62 Nissan SKYLINE 1500Deluxe (S50D-1) '63.jpg|Nissan Skyline 1500 Deluxe (S50D-1) '63 Nissan SKYLINE 2000GT-B (S54A) '67.jpg|Nissan Skyline 2000GT-B (S54A) '67 Nissan SKYLINE Hard Top 2000GT-R (KPGC10) '70.jpg|Nissan Skyline Hardtop 2000GT-R (KPGC10)'70 Nissan SKYLINE 2000GT-R (KPGC110) '73.jpg|Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (KPGC110)'73 Nissan SKYLINE Hard Top 2000 Turbo RS (R30) '83.jpg|Nisan SKYLINE Hard Top 2000 Turbo RS (R30) '83 Nissan SKYLINE Hard Top 2000 RS-X Turbo C (R30) '84.jpg|Nissan SKYLINE Hard Top 2000 RS-X Turbo C (R30) '84 Nissan Skyline Silhouette Formula (R30).JPG|R Nissan Skyline R30 Silhouette Formula Nissan SKYLINE GTS-R (R31) '87.jpg|Nissan SKYLINE GTS-R (R31) '87 Nissan SKYLINE GTS-t Type M (R32) '89.jpg|Nissan SKYLINE GTS-t Type M (R32) '89 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '89.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) '89 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R NISMO (R32) '90.JPG|Nissan SKYLINE GT-R NISMO (R32) '90 Nissan SKYLINE GTS-4 (R32) '91.jpg|Nissan SKYLINE GTS-4 (R32) '91 Nissan SKYLINE GTS-t Type M (R32) '91.jpg|Nissan SKYLINE GTS-t Type M (R32) '91 Nissan SKYLINE GTS25 Type S (R32) '91.jpg|Nissan SKYLINE GTS25 Type S (R32) '91 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R32) '91.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) '91 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R N1 (R32) '91.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R N1 (R32) '91 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R32) '93.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R32) '93 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R32) '93 (GT6).jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec N1 (R32) '93 File:Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_V_•_spec_II_(R32)_'94.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-spec II (R32) '94 Mine's R32.5 Skyline GT-R.jpg|(Nissan) Mine's R32.5 Skyline GT-R NISMO Skyline GT-R S-tune (R32) '00.jpg|(Nissan) Nismo Skyline GT-R S-Tune (R32) '00 Nissan CALSONIC SKYLINE GT-R Race Car '93.jpg|Nissan CALSONIC Skyline GT-R Race Car '93 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R R32 Touring Car.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 Touring Car '94 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R33) '95.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) '95 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R N1 (R33) '95.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R N1 (R33) '95 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '95.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R33) '95 NISMO GT-R LM Road Going Version '95.jpg|(Nissan) Nismo GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 -R-Nismo GT-R LM Road Car (GT1, Black).jpg|R (Nissan) Nismo GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 (Gran Turismo, Black) -R-Nismo GT-R LM Road Car (GT1, White).jpg|R (Nissan) Nismo GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 (Gran Turismo, White) -R-Nismo GT-R LM Road Car (GT2).jpg|R (Nissan) Nismo GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 (GT2) NISMO GT-R LM Race Car '95.JPG|R (Nissan) Nismo GT-R LM Race Car Nissan SKYLINE GTS-25t Type M (R33) '96.JPG|Nissan Skyline GTS25t Type M (R33) '96 Nissan Skyline 280 Type MR.jpg|Nissan Skyline 280 Type MR Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R33) '96.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) '96 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '96.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R33) '96 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec LM Limited (R33) '96.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec LM Limited (R33) '96 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R 4door (R33) '97.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R 4Door (R33) '97 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R33) '97.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) '97 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R33) '97 Nismo 400R Preceiding Model.jpg|(Nissan) Nismo 400R Preceiding Model NISMO 400R '96.jpg|(Nissan) Nismo 400R '96 -R-Nismo 400R.jpg|R (Nissan) Nismo 400R '96 Mine's R33 Skyline GT-R.JPG|(Nissan) Mine's R33 Skyline GT-R HKS R33 Drag GT-R.jpg|R (Nissan) HKS R33 Drag GT-R Nissan Kure R33 Skyline GT (JGTC) '97.JPG|R Nissan Kure R33 GT '97 Nissan ZEXEL Skyline GT (JGTC) '97.JPG|R Nissan Zexel Skyline GT-R '97 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R R33 Touring Car.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 Touring Car '97 Nissan Skyline 25GT Turbo (R34) '98.jpg|Nissan Skyline 25GT Turbo (R34)'98 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) '99 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R34) '99.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) '99 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R Special Color Midnight Purple II (R34) '99.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R Special Color Midnight Purple II (R34) '99 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec N1 (R34) '99.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec N1 (R34) '99 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '00.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) '00 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R Special Color Midnight Purple III (R34) '00.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R Special Color Midnight Purple III (R34) '00 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R34) '00.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (R34) '00 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II N1 (R34) '00.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II N1 (R34) '00 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec (R34) '01.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R M-Spec (R34) '01 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec Nür (R34) '02.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R M-Spec Nür (R34) '02 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V-spec II Nür (R34) '02.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II Nür (R34) '02 NISMO Skyline GT-R R-tune (R34) '99.jpg|(Nissan) Nismo Skyline GT-R R-tune (R34) '99 Mine's BNR34 SKYLINE GT-R N1 V • spec base '00.jpg|(Nissan) Mine's Skyline GT-R - N1 V-spec (R34) '00 Mine's BNR34 SKYLINE GT-R N1 base '06.jpg|(Nissan) Mine's BNR34 SKYLINE GT-R N1 base '06 Nissan GRAN TURISMO SKYLINE GT-R '01.jpg|Nissan Gran Turismo Skyline GT-R '01 Nissan GRAN TURISMO SKYLINE GT-R (PaceCar) '01.jpg|Nissan GRAN TURISMO SKYLINE GT-R (PaceCar) '01 Nissan Calsonic Skyline GT-R GT (JGTC) '99.JPG|R Nissan Calsonic Skyline GT-R (JGTC)'99 Nissan ARTA ZEXEL SKYLINE GT-R GT '99.jpg|R Nissan ARTA Zexel Skyline GT-R (JGTC)'99 Nissan Unisia Jecs Skyline GT (JGTC) '99.JPG|Nissan Unisia Jecs Skyline (JGTC)'99 Nissan PENNZOIL Nismo GT-R (JGTC) '99.jpg|Nissan PENNZOIL Nismo GT-R (JGTC) '99 Nissan LOCTITE ZEXEL GT-R (JGTC) '00.jpg|Nissan LOCTITE ZEXEL GT-R (JGTC) '00 Nissan CALSONIC Skyline (JGTC) '00.jpg|Nissan CALSONIC Skyline (JGTC) '00 Nissan XANAVI HIROTO GT-R (JGTC) '01.jpg|Nissan XANAVI HIROTO GT-R (JGTC) '01 Nissan PENNZOIL ZEXEL GT-R (JGTC) '01.jpg|Nissan PENNZOIL ZEXEL GT-R (JGTC) '01 Nissan XANAVI NISMO GT-R (JGTC) '03.jpg|Nissan XANAVI NISMO GT-R (JGTC) '03 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R R34 Touring Car.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Touring Car '02 Nissan FALKEN☆GT-R Race Car '04.jpg|Nissan FALKEN☆GT-R Race Car '04 Amuse Carbon R (R34) '04.jpg|Amuse Carbon R (R34) '04 BLITZ ER34 D1 SPEC (D1GP) '04.jpg|Blitz ER34 D1 SPEC (D1GP) '04 BLITZ DUNLOP ER34 Skyline (D1GP) '07.jpg|Blitz Dunlop ER34 Skyline (D1GP) '07 Nissan SKYLINE Sedan 300GT '01.jpg|Nissan Skyline Sedan 300GT '01 Nissan SKYLINE Sedan 350GT-8 '02.jpg|Nissan Skyline Sedan 350GT-8 '02 Nissan SKYLINE Coupe 350GT '03.jpg|Nissan Skyline Coupe 350GT '03 Infiniti G35 SEDAN '03.jpg|Infiniti G35 SEDAN '03 Infiniti G35 COUPE '03.jpg|Infiniti G35 COUPE '03 Nissan SKYLINE Sedan 350GT Type SP '06.jpg|Nissan SKYLINE Sedan 350GT Type SP '06 Infiniti G35 Coupe '06.jpg|Infiniti G35 Coupe '06 Infiniti Coupe Concept '06.jpg|Infiniti Coupe Concept '06 Nissan SKYLINE Coupe 370GT Type SP '07.jpg|Nissan Skyline Coupe 370GT Type SP '07 High End Performance G37 (SEMA Gran Turismo Awards 2008).jpg|(Infiniti) High End Performance G37 (SEMA Gran Turismo Awards 2008) Trivia *Although later generations of the Skyline (specifically, the R32 to R34) are classified as mid-size sedans, both the coupe and GT-R are classified as sport compact car, as they are less than 4.7 meters long (any vehicle exceeding 4.7 meters in Japan are classified as mid-size car) despite their rather bulky and long appearance. Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Cars with a one-make race